Our major objective in the collaborative has been to provide a group of trained, competent cognitive behavior therapists to participate in an outcome study. We have successfully trained a cohort of therapists and monitored their performance throughout the Outcome Study. We are requesting additional funds in order to complete our analysis write-up and presentation of these findings to the field. In this proposal we review the accomplishments of the initial grant awarded to the CBT component, summarize the accomplishments to date in the current grant period, outline our plans for the remaining year, and propose work for the requested 03 year. Our aims for the requested funding period include the following: 1) Collaborative investigations within the TDCRP. We plan to work in conjunction with our collaborators to address the primary and secondary aims of the TDCRP. In this proposal we recommend collaborating on several specific issues, including relationships between competence and adherence, and developing generalized criteria for acceptable therapist performance. 2) Evaluation of the maintenance of therapist competence over the outcome study, and examination of the clinical and practical issues involved in an extensive training program. 3) Evaluation of hypotheses developed on training phase data. These hypotheses include relationships between therapist competency and patient difficulty and between therapist competency and patient outcome. 4) We also plan to continue evaluating the Cognitive Therapy Scale. Specifically, we are interested in its concurrent and discriminant validity.